The stuff you never knew
by Reve a deux
Summary: Have you watched episode 7 of No. 6?  If you have, would you like to know exactly what was running through Shion and Nezumi's minds during their heated banter?


First of all, what I'd like to say is, if you have never watched an episode from No. 6 before, GO WATCH IT!  
>The underlying BL tones are enough to drive you insane! What with the chemistry that Shion and Nezumi have. Sheesh! Give them a room with a bed and they'd burn the room down :P<p>

So, just a wee introduction, this fanfic parallels episode 7 of No.6 (its an anime if you're wondering, google it) from 14:46 to the end of the episode.  
>Basically what I have done is type out the translated dialogue for a few scenes in the episode. These are in <span>non-italics.<span> Thoughts of Shion and Nezumi (contributed by my love eye that just TELLS me their inner thoughts (; ) are in _italics_  
>Ok, this might get a <strong>leeetle <strong>confusing, but this fanfic is written in the POV of Nezumi but thoughts will still be italicized (:  
>Tell you what. I'll bold anything that's narrative from Nezumi's pov alright? Narratives like change of scene or description of scenes are [bracketed].<br>Hope that makes things easier to understand ^^

PS: Unless you already downloaded or are intending to download the episode, I suggest you stream it online from any anime streaming websites. I got mine from watchanime[dot]com  
>When you click No. 6 Episode 7, just click on the tab "Part 2" and let it load (:<br>EDIT: Grammer and spelling mistakes corrected

* * *

><p>A bit of background info about the characters: Shion and Nezumi are living together, after Shion escaped from the dystopian No. 6. Safu is Shion's ex-classmate who is a genius. Shion is a genius too, just that he helped Nezumi and thus got demoted to normal commoner so Shion couldn't go to his ex-school which caters esp to geniuses and such.<br>Anyway, Safu asks Shion if he wants to have sex with her YES SHE DID in episode 3? Or was it 5?  
>Either way, Shion rejected her and she said she'll look for him 2 years later. Shion then replies that perhaps by then he'd have sex with her. The rest is not really THAT important so let's get on with the story~<p>

* * *

><p>[The scene opens in Shion and Nezumi's room, where they live together. They are eating waffles for dinner.]<p>

N: Well, if you manage to destroy that wall, you won't need my help anymore. You'll be able to go see your mommy, and that Safu girl too  
><em>You'd want that wouldn't you? Che, I have longer hair though.<br>Aren't guys supposed to like that? Yet you never say a word about it. Even though it's weird in the first place that I'm a guy and I have longer hair than most girls._

S: That's true.  
><em>That's not really what I want though…<em>

N: So, what if she makes another offer? Will you have sex with her this time?  
><em>I hate myself for asking this question? Why? Do I even want to know your answer?<em>

S: I'm not sure…She may have lost interest in me.  
>N: Y<em>ea right.<em>

N: She's the type who'll devote herself to one guy.  
>Man, you're blind…<br>_Who would look at another guy with you around?_

S: I don't know much about girls, but I consider myself a good judge of character.

N: Ehh. You sound confident.

S: If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am.  
>I would have grown into an apathetic, clueless, obedient adult. However, after spending time with you…In tears, laughter and anger. I know now that I have all these emotions inside me too.<br>And that makes me proud.  
>I'm glad to have known you.<p>

**Shion stands up, with a soft smile on his face. He places his left hand on the sofa and leans down. Slowly, gradually, his face approaches mine, till there is only scant millimeters between us.**

N: _What are you doing now? You have the most eerie ways of creeping up on me and there's nothing I can do about it._

**My heart is beating furiously, like the pitter patter of rat feet on the gutter floor. I keep my face impassive so as not to reveal my inner turmoil. My brain goes into overdrive with Shion so close, his breath tickling my cheeks. His gaze is tender. My eyelids flutter shut.**  
><strong>I feel a soft pressure on my lips.<strong>  
><strong>Then, before I know it, he moves back.<strong>

N: _No! Come back!_ _That's it? What the hell?_

**I struggle to regain my composure.**

N: That wasn't a kiss of gratitude, was it?

S: It was a good-night kiss.

N: Good night kiss huh?  
><em>Do you really think I'd take that shit from you?<em>

S: Oh! I have to get up early tomorrow. The dogs need shaving.  
><em>Why the hell am I babbling on about dogs? I just kissed Nezumi! I cannot believe I actually did what I just did. I need to get out of this room. Now.<em>

**Shion picks up the two mugs on the table and moves towards the door, shutting it behind him with a soft click. I just stare wordlessly after him. _He kissed me._ I touch my lips, reliving the almost ghostly touch of Shion's lips on mine.**

N: A good-night kiss, huh?  
>You're a liar.<p>

[The next morning….

Shion walks out of the underground lodging with a longing glance at the door he just exited. With a purposeful stride, he sets about his task. Not to shave the dogs, but to get something done. Something he had to do.]

He hears a faint squeak, followed by a ticklish feeling up his legs and stomach. It was Caviar!  
>S: Why are you here?<p>

N: He's serving as a guide. He's telling you that you're going the wrong way.  
>Aren't you supposed to be going to see Dogkeeper?<br>_Did you think you could leave so easily?_

S: I'm sick of your patronizing. Leave me alone.  
>I'll do this without you to hold me back.<br>So don't interfere.  
><em>Why did you follow me? Go away. I can't bear to leave now with you watching me.<em>

N: Heh, your acting has improved since last night.

**Anger that was simmering from last night boiled up from within me. My right hand curls into a fist and flies at his face, landing a solid punch on Shion's cheek. The impact of my punch causes Shion to lose balance and he falls to the ground. He stares at me with a mix of surprise and anger.**  
><strong>My gut aches as I see his pale cheek start to turn red then purple…<strong>

S: What was that for?

N: That's your punishment.

S: Punishment?

N: For looking down on me.

S: I've never looked down on you!

N: When you lie to someone, you're looking down on them  
>Good-night kiss my ass! Do you take me for a fool?<p>

**I walk up to Shion and toss him the note that Caviar brought to me from Shion's mum.**

N: I asked Dogkeeper to find the information I need. So we can sneak into the correctional facility and save her as soon as possible. But first, we have to prepare. So don't be so impatient.

**Out of nowhere, a fist slams into my face.**

N: _He punched me!_

**I stagger backwards a little, only my pride kept me from losing my balance.**

N: _Hell if I'm going to land on the dirt floor with a measly punch from a loser like you!_

N: Hey!  
><em>What the hell?<em>

S: That's your punishment! For hiding this note from me and working behind my back!  
><em>I can't believe you punched me! And I can't believe I punched you back! My fist hurts.<em>

N: What would you have done if I'd told you?  
>I knew you had no chance if you just ran off alone!<br>I was worried about you!  
><em>There! I said it!<em>

S: That doesn't make hiding the truth okay  
>N: <em>What? Didn't you hear me? I said…<em>  
>S: I don't need you to baby me! I don't need you to protect me! I want to be your equal!<br>N: _But you are…you're more than my equal_.  
>S: But you're so obsessed with No. 6 that you refuse to see me, without No.6 clouding your vision.<br>You belittle me and refuse to tell me anything.  
><em>I'm so sick of it! Why can't you look at me? Really look at me? Do you only see a weak clueless guy worth no more than your derision?<em>

N: Don't give me that crap.  
>I belittle you? You're the one who doesn't understand.<br>_You never do…do you?_  
>You don't realize how huge it was to me when you saved my life four years ago.<p>

[The scene flashes back to that rainy day four years ago, when Nezumi was running away from hunters from the correctional facility. Wounded and bleeding, the young Nezumi escapes from patrol cars into the compound of Shion's house.]

N: I had already given up. A stranger had no reason to help me.  
>I had to wonder if I'd been born just for a pathetic death. But…<p>

[Nezumi hears a loud scream. He turns in the direction of the sound and is surprised to see a boy much like him standing on a balcony with the doors open and screaming his head off into the wind. His arms outstretched, as if he wanted to fly away….]

N: That innocently opened window, was a miracle to me.  
><em>You were and still are a miracle. My miracle.<em>  
>N: Humans are willing to help each other. That's what you taught me.<br>You're the only one who ever tried. I could never forget that lesson… That's why I am who I am today.  
><em>You complete me.<em>

N: _He smiles at me, as if just that little confession solved all our differences and conflicts._

**My heart aches a little, but there is a warm fuzzy feeling rolling through my body, right down to my toes…**

N: I'm sorry about the letter. I won't do anything like that again. I promise.  
>So no more farewell kisses and no lies.<br>_I want you to kiss me for the right reasons…not because you want to leave me._

S: Yeah, I promise.  
><em>I'm glad. He's smiling again.<em>

**The sun is rising and we turn to face the new dawn, our minds jumbled with all sorts of thoughts and questions we had no answers to.**

S: I've gotten you involved in this mess.  
><em>Sometimes I wish you never saved me from that facility…but then, where would I be?<em>

N: It's not your fault. Cheer up. It'll work out. No, we'll make it work.  
><em>I'll do what it takes, as long as it keeps you with me, happy.<em>

S: Nezumi…Thank you.


End file.
